


Here Comes Your Lover, Come to Die

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Len is the one who gets attacked by Zoom, M/M, Rogues and Team Flash are on good terms, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was pacing, he didn't know what to do, where to go, all he knew was that Zoom had Len</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Your Lover, Come to Die

Barry wasn’t pacing, he was just really stressed and nervous and pacing. He couldn’t help it, no matter how much Joe was trying to calm him down, he was a pacer. It helped him focus on something that wasn’t the present events at hand. Event including that according to the Rogues, some terrifying demon, Zoom, had come along and taken their glorious Captain, Len. As soon as the words came out of Hartley’s mouth, Barry dropped to the ground, grateful for Joe’s quick reflexes. He tried sitting, tried calm breathing, none of that was working, the next best thing, besides going out there and finding and killing Zoom, is pacing. None of them know where he is, meaning Len didn’t have his gun on him, which is even more terrifying. Harrison was right, he wasn’t ready for Zoom, he just didn’t know that that meant dealing with the fact that his lover was in danger. This was not good, this was worst then good, he would rather be taking on Reverse Flash and zoom rather than going through this. 

 

“Barry, you need to stop pacing, Len will be fine,” Iris dragged him into a hug, not letting go until he huffed.

 

“What if he isn’t?” He mumbled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“Then we deal with that when it comes,” She kissed his forehead, keeping both hands on his arms, running them up and down.

 

“Iris, I don’t know what I would do if he,” He shook his head.

 

“Then don’t think about it,” She smiled softly. 

 

Breathing in and out like Iris and Joe taught him when he was younger after his mother died, he sat back down next to Cisco, grateful for the hand that was rubbing his shoulder. Focusing on his breath, he really tried to regain control over his thoughts, just the idea of Len, out there somewhere cold and hurt was enough to make Barry twitch. He hated being useless, he wasn’t able to save his mum, Eddie, Ronnie, and know Len might die because he just isn’t fast enough. He needed to be fast enough, he wasn’t going to let another person he cares for die because of him. Not anymore. Listening to beeping coming from the computer, he looked up to see Zoom staring at all of them with a very, very broken and beaten Len in his claw.

 

“Look to your hero, the one who you cried for, see him whimper in his stare,” Zoom looked at Len, his breathing barely coming out.

 

“You call yourself a hero but you are nothing but slow, never able to save, only watch as those you love suffer as your punishment,” Zoom tightened his hold around Lens neck.

 

Barry's eyes flickered towards his suit, he could make it, just grab it and fight Zoom, leaving everyone behind. He could lunged forward and grab Len from the grips of death.

 

“You are weak Flash, you are no hero, you will see yourself lose all that you love and all that you are,” Zoom dropped Len as one of the speed bullets shot into his back, he could actually kiss Cisco. 

Watching Zoom run off in pain, he heard Wells scream out after him, his only focus was on Len, he needed to get to him, why wasn’t he moving, why couldn’t he move. He heard Iris yelling out to him, his eyes are staring at Len, why did he let Zoom get to him, he could have stopped this, he should have stopped this. 

 

“Len,” His voice was harsh, hes knees buckled as he lent over him, his hands finding there why onto Lens chest, following Caitlin's orders to keep him alive. 

 

“Please be okay, I need you, I need you to be okay, you don’t get to die, okay, you and I, we, I just, please, be okay, I need, I lo,” He chocked up, feeling helpless when Joe and Wells carried Len to the medical room, Iris keeping her arms around him.

 

“He’ll be okay, I promise, from what you and Lisa have told me, he is a survivor,” She pulled him over to the table, resting against it as he sat. 

 

“I need to, the Rogues, they should,” He smiled at she had her phone out, ready for him to call them. 

 

“Call them,” She patted his arm, sitting silently next to him as he called the Rogues.

 

“Hello?” He smiled at the rushed answer from Shawna.

 

“It’s Barry,” His throat was tight. 

 

“Len?” He heard her shushing the others.

 

“He’s, he is,” He teared up, letting Iris take the phone.

 

“He’s here, critical but safe,” She ran her hand over his shoulder.

 

“No, we don’t know,” She replied to something.

 

“No, that’s not a good idea,” He raised his eyebrow.

 

“Okay,” she nodded.

 

“Bye,” She placed the phone on the desk between them. 

 

“Iris,” He looked up at her.

 

“He will be okay, the Rogues are going to come over one by one and trade shifts in looking over him and after you, I think they care about their Captain and the Flash,” She kissed his forehead, asking Caitlin if there was anything she could do. 

 

Feeling himself shake, he felt Joe stand him up, bring him into a hug, letting the sob wrack through his body as he listened to the faint beat coming from the machine that was attached to Len, please don’t let that go silent, please don’t let him die.


End file.
